Peel 044 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-25/11-01 ; Comments *As JP states, the two A Witness tracks were played in different shows, allowing the approximate dating herein. Sessions *None Tracklisting 01 November 1986 (BFBS) *Suicidal Tendencies: 'Institutionalized (Soundtrack LP-Repo Man)' (MCA) :(JP: 'Seriously one of the best records ever, I think, that.') *A Witness: 'Smelt Like A Pedestrian (LP-I Am John's Pancreas)' (Ron Johnson) :(JP: 'I'm speaking to you now with a mouthful of ginger biscuit which is probably full of carcinogens and things and will shorten my life by several months....The LP is called "I Am John's Pancreas," and in case this sounds like a strange title for an LP, as indeed it is, it apparently derives from a whole series of features that were in the Reader's Digest for many years, alongside things like "Pre-Marital Hand-Holding: A Communist Plot," that kind of stuff. There was a series explaining the functions of the human body, of the "I Am John's Stomach," "I Am John's Pancreas," "I Am John's Sub-Navel Delights," that kind of thing, so that simple folk could understand how their bodies worked or didn't work.') *Muzsikás: 'Elment A Madárka (To The Memory Of György Martin) (Compilation LP-Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe)' (Womad) 08 November 1986 (BFBS) *Ivor Cutler: 'Gruts For Tea (LP-Gruts)' (Rough Trade) *To Damascus: 'Slam Den (LP-Succumb)' (Ringent) *Horns Of Chaos: 'Prospecting Horns (LP-Stollwerck Sampler)' (FünfUndVierzig) *Black Flag: 'Padded Cell (LP-Everything Went Black)' (SST) *Head Of David: 'Snuff Rider M.C. (LP-LP)' (Blast First) :(JP: 'That's Head Of David, still trying to rid themselves of the influences of A-Ha in their music.') *A Witness: 'Sharpened Sticks (LP-I Am John's Pancreas)' (Ron Johnson) *S-Chords: 'Voran! Voran! (7")' (Mekka) *Ciccone Youth: 'Burnin' Up (12"-Into The Groove(y))' (Blast First) :(JP: 'When I played a track from this next LP on my programmes in Britain, I got several letters from people saying, "That is the worst band you've ever featured on your programme!"') *Sewer Zombies: 'Never (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Subversive) :(JP: 'A valuable addition to our cultural lives, I think...destined to be stars, no doubt about it....For various technical reasons, not unconnected with my having been talking too much in the course of this programme, I'm not going to be able to play you all of the new single by the Very Things, just most of it.') *Very Things: 'This Is Motortown (7")' (D.C.L. Electric Recordings) :(JP: 'Well, you got the idea of it. I'll try to remember to play it in its entirety in next week's programme. To end the programme this week...') *Weather Prophets: 'In My Room (7"-Naked As The Day You Were Born)' (Creation) :(JP: 'Time spreads like a stain, as he says, and it's certainly caught up with us on the John Peel show! Hope you'll join me again at the same time next week. Until then, goodbye.') File ;Name *Peel 044 ;Length *00:46:19 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category: Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS